


Old Enough To Know It But Lazy Enough Not To

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [12]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “How can you be that old and not remember half the shit they teach in school today?” “Because I gave not a single shit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day 12 of haunted septiween! I bumped up the rating a bit on this one just for the last line Jack say Idk if I needed to buuttt. I did. Let me know what you thought!

Mark groaned as he dropped his head on the table with a dull thud. He propped his head up on his chin as he glared at his computer screen. He had at least a dozen tabs open that were filled with various information for his Honors World History class. “How the fuck am I supposed to write a huge ass paper on this?” He muttered to himself. 

“Maybe you could try studying and researching instead of bitching about it. You  _ are _ in an honors class.” An accented voice said from behind him. 

He turned halfway in his chair and glared at his boyfriend, who was currently laying on the couch with his feet propped up as he drews something. “Excuse me Mr. I-am-an-immortal-vampire-who-was-alive-during-this-shit, not all of us were there to see the black death.”

Jack closed the notebook and sat up. “Technically, you are. Since the bubonic plague still exists-”

Mark groaned, “Jack, that’s not my point.”

“I’m sorry, what was your point? You didn’t seem to have one.” Jack grinned as Mark glared at him.

“You’re an ass.” Mark turned back to the computer, glaring at the list of things he had to include in his paper. 

He heard the couch creek as Jack got up and smiled slightly as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. “To be honest, I don’t remember it.”

Mark’s jaw dropped as his gaze snapped up to meet Jack’s. “H-how the fuck do you not remember  _ that? _ Millions of people  _ died. _ ”

Jack dropped his arms and shrugged, “I didn’t pay attention to a single thing that happened to humans because I had no reason to. It’s not like I could get the bubonic plague, even if I drank their blood. And, if a law was passed I didn’t like, I could easily leave.” Jack galnced at his computer screen, his eyebrows furrowing as he bit his lip. “Too be honest, I don’t remember anything that’s on there.”

“How can you be that old and not remember half the shit they teach in school today?” 

“Because I gave not a single shit. Like I said, what humans did and do have little effect on me. ” 

Mark groaned, “You’re like, 800 years old and you can’t even help me with my history homework.”

“Older, actually. But sorry, love. Looks like you’ll have to study like every other student at your college.”

Mark turned in his chair to face Jack, “How old are you, exactly?”

Jack squinted his eyes a bit as he shook his shook his finger, “That’s a good question.”

Mark blinked, “Wait a minute. Do you even  _ know _ how old you are?”

“Well, I remember when China started printing money.”

“That was back in like, 1010 or something like that. Holy  _ shit _ .” Mark felt a bit of awe go through him. He knew Jack was old but dear lord he was older than he thought.

Jack scratched his neck, “I was pretty young then. I believe I was 16? Maybe 17? I’m not sure anymore.”

“So you’re over a thousand years old.”

“Yep.”

“ _ Fuck _ you’re old.”

Jack snorted, “That I am.” He nodded towards Marks laptop. “You should probably finish that though.”

Mark groaned as he turned back to his laptop, “Okay mother. I will.”

Jack hummed, “I feel like daddy would be more-”

“ _ Jack!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this one.  
> Hey, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
